serenada elang
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Basch memberinya sebuah rumah; memintanya tinggal sendiri. {canon}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Evelina menyaksikan kakaknya pergi dari rumahnya. _Mulai sekarang kau harus berlatih hidup sendiri_ , katanya, tegas tetapi sorot matanya iba, _karena kita tidak tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi kemudian, kau harus mandiri_.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kalimat itu menakutkan. Seolah kakaknya menuntutnya untuk siap kehilangan apa saja di detik selanjutnya dari kehidupannya. Seolah waktu adalah bom, dunia adalah ranjau, diri mereka adalah buruan. Evelina tidak bisa tidur dengan mudah di malam pertama ia menghuni rumah kayunya sendiri, tetapi rumah kakaknya hanya berjarak satu lembah dari rumahnya, dan ia rasa tidak mengapa menganggap mereka masih _sangat dekat_.

Ia mulai terbiasa setelahnya.

* * *

Evelina membersihkan kepala elang yang turun ke pagarnya dari salju. Kakaknya datang tepat saat elang itu mengepakkan sayap, kemudian pergi. Pandangan Basch mengikuti ke mana elang tersebut terbang, pergi mengangkasa hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menangkap elang itu."

Evelina menelengkan kepala. "Elang bukan untuk ditangkap, bukankah begitu?"

Basch memandangnya seakan Evelina tak pernah mengatakan hal serupa. "Pemburu hidup untuk hal-hal semacam itu, adikku."

Evelina merasa Basch tak sepenuhnya salah, tetapi ia tahu ada yang harus diluruskan dari pandangan mereka berdua. "Aku tidak merasa elang cukup menarik untuk ditangkap. Dia lebih bagus bebas."

Basch duduk di bangku yang disandarkan pada pagar. Evelina mengikuti gerakannya. "Kurasa kau sudah mulai belajar banyak dari alam."

Evelina menekuri tanah yang mulai kehilangan salju-salju, yang meleleh, meresap, warna hijau mulai bangkit dari dormannya. Mereka muncul di sela-sela yang ditinggalkan salju. Nada bicara Basch barusan terdengar sangat serius, dan ia tahu terakhir kali ia melakukannya adalah saat ia meminta Evelina untuk tidur di rumah yang berbeda. "Apakah tidak ada guru selain itu?"

Mata Basch bertemu matanya. Evelina melihat dunia musim semi yang ia rindukan di mata kakaknya. Ia tak pernah bosan mengakui bahwa mata kakaknya lebih segar daripada matanya. Basch kemudian berkata, masih dengan intonasi yang terlalu datar untuk sebuah makna yang lebih berarti, "Kita adalah bagian dari alam sekaligus orang-orang yang kita wakili. Akan tetapi, manusia lebih mudah berubah daripada alam."

Evelina mencukupkan pengertiannya hingga di situ. Mungkin ada hal yang tidak ia ketahui, tetapi untuk saat ini, biarlah rasa penasaran itu pergi seperti elang _nya_ barusan. Barangkali _ia_ akan kembali lain kali.

* * *

Elang itu membangunkannya pada pagi hari. Elang itu menemaninya makan siang. Elang itu datang dari puncak gunung yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya pada petang hari, mengabarkan bahwa di atas sana sudah terlalu panas karena lebih dekat pada matahari.

Elang itu datang sesekali, tetapi Evelina tahu ia selalu ada.

* * *

 _Belajar dari alam_. Kata-kata itu sudah hitungan bulan usianya, tetapi Evelina belum tahu jawabannya. Salah satu bagian dari dirinya berharap kakaknya bisa mengungkapkan padanya, tetapi kakaknya bukanlah orang yang mudah memberikan apa yang diminta darinya. Apalagi belakangan ini ia jarang sekali pulang. Orang-orangnya banyak bertugas menjaga kerajaan lain, dan tugasnyalah untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar.

Elang Alpen itu menemaninya makan siang di pekarangan di hari yang cerah tetapi berangin itu. Evelina melihat orang-orang beraktivitas, bercengkerama, dan meskipun _desa_ nya begitu jauh dari keramaian, dan jarak antara satu rumah dengan yang lain begitu jarang, ia merasa memiliki semuanya seutuhnya, ia puas, ia merasa berhak atas semua ini. Ia tidak berutang ini pada siapapun. Orang-orang itu datang ke tempat ini dengan sendirinya, dengan ramah menyapanya, atau, paling tidak, mengakuinya sebagai _simbol_ mereka.

Elang itu mematuk makanannya, daging domba asap, seolah-olah meminta bagian. Evelina memandangi elang itu lekat-lekat.

Kemudian, seakan tahu bahwa Evelina begitu dekat dengan suatu penyadaran, elang itu pun pergi. Evelina memanggilnya, tetapi elang itu tidak mau kembali.

 _Sebenarnya, apa?_

Elang itu tidak pulang-pulang hingga beberapa hari, bahkan minggu—membuat Evelina meragukan apakah elang itu mengenal konsep _rumah_ , seabstrak apapun itu. Barangkali ia tidak terikat sama sekali. Ia mandiri, ia sendiri. Ia tak merajai Alpen, tetapi ia punya wilayah dan waktunya sendiri.

Di saat itulah, Evelina memandang semua hal di sekelilingnya dengan lebih luas lagi.

Jadi, inikah alasan kakaknya memintanya untuk tinggal sendiri?

Bahwa akan ada suatu masa kelak—atau bahkan saat ini juga—ketika ia akan memiliki wilayah dan waktunya sendiri, tidak terikat pada siapapun juga karena kakaknya pun akan memiliki dunianya sendiri.

 _Elang_.

* * *

Perlahan-lahan, orang-orang mengganti namanya menjadi Erika. Lebih dikenal di masa yang baru, kata mereka. _Baiklah_ , menurutnya, karena ia tak pernah keberatan soal nama.

Mereka, para bangsawan itu, menetapkan namanya tanpa perlu persetujuan kakaknya. Basch baru tahu beberapa hari kemudian, tetapi ia tak bisa marah.

"Mereka juga menetapkan namaku tanpamu." Setelahnya Basch berkomat-kamit, mungkin masih mencoba untuk membiasakan kata _Erika_ di lidah. "Tidak apa-apa, karena namamu, hakmu."

 **end.**

a/n: di bagian 'orang-orang Basch menjaga kerajaan lain' itu merujuk pada fakta historis tentang 'swiss mercenaries'/tentara bayaran swiss, yang pada zaman dahulu memberikan jasa pada kerajaan-kerajaan di luar teritorinya (terutama di prancis)

feeling all too familiar with the title? perhaps some of you are. tahun lalu saya bikin fanfiksi dengan judul 'serenada teluk', tentang vietnam. i feel like so nostalgic while re-reading, and decided to make another version for another character. guess why i, out of the blue, wrote? karena serenada teluk masuk ke tahap polling indonesia fanfiction awards! *rains of confetti* jadi ngerasa, 'oh, fik itu worth buat dikasih sekuel dengan versi berbeda!' gitu. makasih banget buat yang nominasiin—i don't know who you are but you deserve my hug! xoxo


End file.
